


.крепость.

by lemon_piece



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fortress, M/M, Memory, Mental Help, Songfic, alternative universe, and chanyeol is like the one he wants to save, fight you bad thoughts, hard life, kyungsoo is like a hero, old times, sick life, song: fortress (illenium ft. joni fatora), song: i've learned to love myself (letlive)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece
Summary: День сменяется другим, привносит в размытое сознание разъедающее ощущение нарастающего одиночества, когда собственная нужность кому-то перестаёт существовать.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Do kyungsoo





	.крепость.

**Author's Note:**

> я пока слушала песню, думала не смогу сдержаться, чтобы что-то не написать, потому что песня просто охуенная. и, как видите, не сдержалась, и родилось вот это. мне нравится, так что не думаю, что удалю в ближайшем времени, и надеюсь, что вы заглянете чуть дальше, чем по шапке, потому что хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь понял важную вещь.
> 
> тексте присутствует лирика из этой песни, очень хорошей, кстати. каждый раз мурашки по коже, когда её слушаю: **.letlive.** — **.i've learned to love myself.**
> 
> настоятельно советую читать под песню: **Illenium feat. joni fatora — fortress**
> 
> (а ещё если понравится, добавить её (и, конечно же ту, что выше) в свой плейлист и почитать перевод, возможно, вы поймёте, что я пыталась сказать, ибо слова сами затесались в текст, пока я её слушала. знания английского помогают 👌)
> 
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/i/illenium/fortress.html
> 
> приятного прочтения~
> 
> хоховашлемонс

#### .I've learned to love myself.

Чувствовать себя брошенным, когда мать не любит как прежде, уходит, оставляя с отцом, который твердит одно и то же каждый день. То, как он отзывается о ней, об оставленном сыне на шее, заставляет Чанёля думать, что крепость на дереве сгнила не до конца. Желание взобраться в неё снова, скрыться за шторой и упасть в мягкие, пропахший ночной росой подушки, рассыпанные по полу, возрастает так же, как в чужих глазах он становится чьим-то «братом». Когда для своей сестры и отца он ничто, кроме очередной статистики. День сменяется другим, привносит в размытое сознание разъедающее ощущение нарастающего одиночества, когда собственная нужность кому-то перестаёт существовать.

Носки ботинок касаются шатких, скользких от мха, потрескавшихся от времени ступеней деревянной лестницы. Чанёль выдыхает, просовывая голову в открытый люк и морщится. Ничего не изменилось. Всё осталось на месте. Всё гниёт так же медленно, как и внутри Чанёля. Подошвы касаются трухлявого, скользкого пола с прилипшими к дереву птичьим перьями. Шаг за шагом он движется в сторону маленького балкончика, с которого открывался вид практически на весь город. Снова горящий слабыми огнями, снова то набирающий отдалённую громкость, то стихающий в голове, словно исчезающий ураган. Пак обхватывает взглядом каждую крышу, каждое горящее тусклым светом окно, сжимаясь изнутри.

И сейчас суеверный счастливый конец кажется всё дальше и дальше, чем он себе представлял. Голова устало падает на ладони, обхватившие перила с облупившейся краской. Слёзы сдавливают всё внутри до невозможного желания вдохнуть ещё раз, прежде чем задохнуться. Колени касаются холодного пола, разъезжаются в стороны с тихим, болезненным стоном, слетающим с кривящегося в подобии улыбки рта. Маска, которую он носил, становится его лицом, настоящего его мало кто увидит. Голова отрешённо касается мокрых подушек, всё ещё с запахом ночной росы. волосы прилипают к коже постепенно. Так же постепенно на небе загораются одинокие звёзды. Чанёль прикрывает глаза, глотая возникший в горле ком и прижимает ладони к лицу, горящему от попавшей на мелкие раны соли. 

Все его «братья» расходятся, разъезжаются, исчезают. А он остаётся на месте, любит их той же детской любовью, которую отчаянно хочет получить в ответ. Хоть от кого-нибудь. 

Хотя бы от единственного оставшегося рядом. 

Рот продолжает кривиться, пытаясь произнести какие-то слова, но сейчас его никто не слышит и не видит. 

_...научиться любить себя..._

_...научиться любить себя таким, брошенным..._

_...может ли страх не существовать в рамках этого прогнившего домика..?_

Кёнсу говорил, что научился этому с помощью касания смерти. Научился любить себя, скрывая покрывшиеся едва заметными рубцами шрамы на коже рук и бёдер. Научился чувствовать себя живым, не переставая улыбаться рядом с ним. Так что страх Чанёля быть брошенным отступал. 

— Ты можешь любить меня так, как никогда до этого не делал, а, Кёнсу? 

Чанёль едва говорит. Шевелит губами, толкая выступ бревенчатой стены пяткой и шипит. Его проблема в том, что он чертовски пуст внутри, но продолжает казаться тем, у кого всё заполнено каким-то дерьмом.

Рот опасно кривится в немом крике. Чанёль хочет кричать, но не уверен, что вообще хочет быть спасённым. Слабые капли дождя ударяются о неплотную, прохудившуюся крышу, пролетают в дыры и бьют Чанёля по лицу. Заставляют продолжать думать, копаться в себе до последнего, пока не добьётся результата, которым был бы доволен.

_...научился ли я любить себя..?_

_...научился ли я любить себя таким, брошенным..?_

_...может ли этот страх не существовать во мне..?_

_...если я не чувствую, что полюбил себя с помощью касания смерти... смогу ли я... полюбить себя по-другому..._

Кёнсу говорил, что с этим нужно быть осторожным. Черту переступить будет совсем несложно. Всего лишь пара шагов. Пара шагов, которых Кёнсу не решился сделать, уехал в другой город, скрылся на время из его жизни, прерывая общение на несколько месяцев. 

Руки беспомощно касаются пола, оставляя на дереве следы от ногтей, оставляя занозы в пальцах, сдирая кожу в кровь. Кёнсу обещал забрать его с собой через пару лет. Обещал, что вернётся в это место за ним через пару лет, но Чанёль растерянно прибавляет к ним ещё три. Вскидывает ладони кверху и проходится взглядом по зажившим полосам на запястье. Он делал всё мягко, но даже так не смог понять, что чувствовал Кёнсу. Не понимает, почему тот делал это с собой. Не понимает, почему его всё ещё нет, когда всё зашло так далеко, что даже развалившийся домик на дереве не способен защитить от того страха, который накапливается в сердце с каждым новым днём.

Чанёль садится, опуская голову. Бродит взглядом по полу, по разбросанным отсыревшим книгам, по покрывшимся плесенью углам, по разбитым фонарикам и банкам. 

_...если взять всё это и сделать пару шагов вперёд, этого будет достаточно..?_

Чанёль трясёт головой, смахивая капли с кончиков волос, нехотя проводит показавшимся из-под косухи рукавом рубашки по лицу. Если это так, то почему встать не получается? Почему ноги не хотят слушаться, прилипают к полу сильнее, словно от этого зависит что-то важное? Полустон слетает с приоткрытых губ едва заметными клубками пара. 

Голова кажется тяжёлой, тянется к отсыревшим подушкам, заставляя Чанёля упасть обратно, закрыть глаза и заснуть, чувствуя тот же запах ночной росы, что-то родное где-то в районе груди. 

Улыбка касается его губ согревающим изнутри прекратившимся сражением. Он знает, что Кёнсу не врал, знает, что не врёт самому себе, потому что Кёнсу признал его, верит в него. И этого достаточно.


End file.
